


The Uncanny X-Men Meet Captain Rogers

by Angeltigerdragon



Series: Normal Steve [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: Steve always knew he could not have been the only superpowered individual. Now, there's a whole world of them, including the bad guys.





	

The X-Men wait patiently. We have met them in battle against a man claiming to be a ‘liberator of all mutants.’ I and Tony scour through the drive that the man with the eye lasers gave us. The information matches seamlessly with what SHIELD has on this Magneto. The boy-Bobby, I think-sits with the others outside of the glass wall surrounding our office.

In my mind, I keep thinking what kind of moron sends kids to fight. I remember that I was one of those stupid kids and it was the government who drafted us. And we only had guns and helmets.

Fury and Hill pull up the data of Dr. Charles Xavier. I look at the picture of the old man in the wheel chair. He and others have been fighting for mutant rights since the sixties when the issues could not be hidden or contained. I can say that a few of the guys I saw in the army and for HYDRA had been abnormal; come to think of it, I’m pretty sure Gabe had been a bit mutant. No way could one man know several languages, went to college, shoot like a sniper and know how to cook culinary masterpieces under a grade school education and with little funds in his family’s name.

But I digress; Professor X and his team claim that Magneto strikes in threes. If SHIELD prepares our data of him than we and the X-Men have a higher chance of capturing Magneto and his Brotherhood. Although, it seems this might be a higher challenge; this Mystique for one will be harder. Fury says they have a system on board which detects oddities, but I am not so confident. And then, there is this Juggernaut. Now his file claims his power comes from an amulet. That’s it.  I shake my head.

                “You got to the part about Lord Helmet?” Tony asks.

I chuckle, glad to get the reference. “Yep. I shouldn’t be surprised. One of my friends is a Norse god.” I turn to smile at Tony. “When we get another break, we got to finish Mel Brooks’ collection.”

                “Oh, honey, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Tony says. He waggles his brow.

Fury coughs and we turn back to the files. Under the large table, I feel Tony’s socked foot caressing my calf.

* * *

 

                “You’re dead! You motherfucker!”

In my body, my original one, all Bucky needed to do was to grab my wrist and hold me. I’ve gained strength and muscle in the past twenty months since I woke from the ice, but still, it only takes Clint and Bruce (shirtless) to hold me back from punching Magneto (locked with a power siphoning device) square in the jaw.

A few feet away, the med-vac wheels the Iron Man suit away from the man they just cracked out of it.

Tony’s scream and crunching bones are ringing in my ears.

Someone pats my back; I twist in the grip of Clint and Bruce’s only to see the sympathy in Nat’s eyes.

This can’t be good.

* * *

 

The doctors say Tony will survive. His organs were spared by the suit’s cushion he installed last month in case of high pressure. The worst of the damage in his fractured ribs and heart. The…it powered down after being crushed. The arc plate survived but some shrapnel did manage to poison him. They were able to get up in time before he died.

“This fucking plastic chair is digging into my back.”

“I can get you a pillow,” Natasha replies. She sits, cool and pristine, looking like a Russian Doll in the orange monstrosity.

“Naw. Don’t trouble yourself.” _Just let me be angry. At Magneto. At this mess. At my uselessness._

_You are not useless._

I shoot up and look around.

                _Please, do not be alarmed, Captain Rogers._

The doors swing open to reveal Charles Xavier and another man. I don’t know his name, but he was with us in the first fight. They called him wolf, I think.

                _Wolverine, but call him Logan._

_Thanks. Now get out!_

                “I apologize, Captain Rogers.”

The two stop in front of me. Logan has his hairy hands on the professor’s handles. I have a closer look at him; he does seem familiar, but honestly, I would not know the first thing about this bear of a man.

He is not much taller than me, but definitely stronger.

                “Why come here? Your team is safe and back home.”

Charles looks up at me from his chair. I see the daffodils and tulips bouquet in his lap. Flowers for sympathy.

My rage returns.

                “He’s not dead. Magneto almost killed him, but Tony’s got more in ‘im than any man I know. What the hell do ya think yo’ doin’? You-you fuck—”

                “Watch your tone, bub,” growls Logan.

I stop and I know how he’s familiar. Rumors from my first day at bootcamp come back. About a soldier who never died and how he was more animal than man. I never met him, but I knew that someone claimed to see claws emerge from his hands.

Which is why Nat has a gun trained to Logan’s head. His claws (metallic, not bone) are pointed straight for my face.

                “Logan, put those away. Ms. Romanov, ignore him. Captain Rogers,” he says to him. Worry laces his voice. “I came here to tell you the truth. And, in hopes, when writing your report on  Er-Magneto that you consider this: the Brotherhood has done harm, but never with the intent of world power. Magneto himself only kills when he is threatened, but seldom.”

                “That’s not good enough,” I say.

                “I know, which is where I end my speech. Captain Rogers, Magneto was not aware a man was in the suit. He believed it to be a robotic battle AI, otherwise, he would not have used such a harsh tactic. Magneto is many things. He is not a cold murderer.”

Charles hands the bouquet. Logan scowls at me and they leave.

* * *

 

My eyesight is bad. It must be because books never gave me such a headache as this tablet.

 I’ve researched Magneto and Professor X’s relationship. There was something niggling at the back of my head. The way Magneto looked when he spotted Charles on the Helicarrier. How Charles almost said his name in that godawful waiting room. I have data and access to thousands of public and secret files. From the time they met at a rally in Oxford, England, to when they seemed to cut ties in 1973 after the summit in Paris. Through all the photos and interviews, videos, audio and my own memory.

I’ve come to two conclusions: they were best friends and still care about each other (public) or they were (are) lovers who still seek each other out (secret).

I cannot discern anything. What I can say is that Professor X was right. The Brotherhood maybe a terrorist group, but they are not a threat to humanity. And Magneto never made the first shot.

Tony stirs in the hospital bed. I get up.

                “Tony,” I whisper.

He does not react, but his face scrunches up.

                “Tony,” I whisper again. I reach out and take his calloused hand in mine. I hold it between both my hands amazed at how small it feels.

                “I’m here,” I say. “I’m not leaving you.”

Tony calms and his face relaxes. I sigh and kiss him on the forehead.

                “Things will be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, to explain a bit: Gabe that Steve mentions is Gabe Jones from the Howling Commandoes.  
> I switched up the ages in here. Erik was born in 1940 and his parents were of the lucky ones to be rescued before live cremation. So, he has some recollection of man's cruelty, but not the whole thing and he had his parents. Charles was born in 1943, and his father went off to war. His mother married several times until getting to the last guy, Marko, who abused him and his step-brother. So, both have reasons to fight for mutant rights, but it is not as epic in the comics. And, the public have actually known about mutants since the '50's, but the issues were not widely addressed until the sixties. So, by this time mutant and human relations are better. Think like the minority groups of America and the past trangressions of the majority groups.   
> Last note: this whole chapter of the Normal Steve saga is just to introduce Xmen in this canon-divergent series.


End file.
